


revenge is a dish best eaten

by leilariddle



Series: The Red Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Lydia Martin, Eichen | Echo House, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Multi, Torture, Violence, Werebanshee Lydia Martin, theo gets what he deserves tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilariddle/pseuds/leilariddle
Summary: After Lydia is kidnapped and tortured in Eichen House, the pack breaks their Alpha out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are so heartwarming, and they help me a lot!!

She snarls, the chains restricting her from moving too much. Even under the effects of wolfsbane, Lydia has managed to break some of the links. Although she's gagged, she's been noticing for a while now that everyone who comes into her cell wears earplugs just in case. Her wolf is angered by Dr. Valack's presence, roaring and pushing, demanding to be set free and tear to shreds everything she can get her claws on. But there's also a feeling of longing. To see the moon once again, to be reunited with her pack, her betas. It's overwhelming, but there's enough poison in her system already, not letting her think straight, so she squashes it down.

Valack and the other orderlies hold her down as one of them injects a needle through her jugular. It burns her throat, and she fights against her restraints, not to free herself but to get away from them, from whatever they're doing to her.The wolfsbane doesn't let her healing kick in right away, so she sinks her blunt teeth into the rubber gag, the blinding pain coursing through her body. It subsides to a dull ache after a minute, and then the orderlies are loosing the chains off the hook on the wall, and Lydia is put in a stretcher, being taken away.

Eichen House is hell on Earth. There's no other way to describe it. The ward for supernatural creatures is undoubtedly the worst, where the sunlight doesn't reach, where the inmates are only taken out of their cells to be experimented on and tortured. Where they are always being injected obscene amounts of wolfsbane or other suppressants to keep them docile for the orderlies and doctors to do as they wish with them. Lydia has lost track of how many days or months she's been here without having any indication of the days passing by. She reaches inside herself where her pack bonds are intact, her only reassurance everyone is okay. She wants to howl to her pack, tell them where she is, and hear them answering back. But she can't, and Lydia curses her treacherous body that has become a prison of its own.

Lydia is stripped down to her underwear, but she's past feeling any shame. Then, she's tied to a cold metal table and her gag is taken off. She knows she can't scream anyway, because of the shot they've given her, without a doubt created for Banshees. Valack comes in just a moment after, and Lydia doesn't try to fight back because there's no point, and it will only leave her more tired and dazed than she's already feeling. Besides, she doesn't want to give Valack any more reason to use his third eye on her to basically rape her mind. She's had enough experience with it for a lifetime, thank you.

It was a lesson she had learned early on her imprisonment, and Lydia knows that it's what Valack wants, but she won't give him the satisfaction. The man looks at her and smiles, tight-lipped and cold. She turns her eyes away, because they are the only things she can willingly move, but there's nowhere to escape what's coming next. Valack has already prepared all the instruments he needs, and raises a hand to caress her cheek as he opens her lax mouth with his gloved fingers and pushes in a leathery thing for her to bite on. She knows what's going to happen, and tries to brace herself for the pain that follows, but there's no way she can ever be ready as the first round of electroshock makes her writhe on the spot, and she opens her mouth in a silent scream.

By the end, Lydia has no sense of time and space. She feels detached from her own body, as a non-existent being, aimless, her mind drifting away. She can still see, but her sight is blurry and there's the beginning of a migraine behind her eyes, making her shut them against the bright lights. She can faintly smell blood, feel it sticky on her face, but soon there are hands on her, untying her wrists and lifting her from the table, and she tries so hard to stay awake, stay aware of what they are doing, but she can't keep fighting the darkness anymore.

When she wakes, she's lying on her cot, white tiles making her vision swim. Lydia's still chained to the wall and gagged, but she's alone for now, and in this place that's better than anything you could ask for. She sits up and looks to her side where a tray with food is on the desk. The chains are not too short to reach it, and she balances it in one hand and places it carefully on her bed. Lydia has learned not to complain about the food in Eichen; a bland paste which has no taste whatsoever, a lonely loaf of bread, an apple, and a glass of water to wash them down. She knows by experience that it's better than starving, as Valack had reminded her when she first arrived here and had thrown her tray to his head. As she nibbles on the bread, Lydia can't help but miss the way she used to hunt prey at the woods under a full moon, wild and free.

Lydia doesn't cry anymore. But she used to: for her pack, for her Mom. The thin pillow they've given her has been damped with her tears more than once, but now she feels numb. If she closes her eyes, she can visualize her pack bonds, golden threads shining brightly. She wants them to be tangible so maybe they can warm her and comfort her more, but they aren't, so she needs to make do with just seeing them in her mind's eye. There is Peter's, the brightest of them as befits his position as right hand. Allison's and Stiles' are no less strong, as her best friends. Derek, Isaac, Kira, Erica, and Boyd... she misses them all so much, and the helplessness makes her angry instead of sad, wanting nothing more than to kill everyone in this place and burn it to the fucking ground.

Maybe an hour after the orderly brings her breakfast, the door to her cell opens to reveal Valack. She frowns; it's not normal for him to come back so soon after one of the electroshock sessions. But he's not alone: there's a boy coming in after him. Lydia has never met him before, and visitors are a rarity here. He's wearing a smug smile, and as they approach Lydia, he crouches to be face-to-face with her. The boy observes her for a while before turning his head to Valack,

"I can't say I'm not surprised. I thought she would be, well, scarier than this."

"You wouldn't say that if you heard her scream, Theo" replied Valack, arms crossed. "We've been watching Ms. Martin for quite some time before she was brought here, and believe me, she's truly a force to be reckoned with."

Lydia throws herself forward, and Theo backs away. Not scared in the slightest, only wary. Lydia knows he's not human. All of her senses are much dulled after being drugged for so long, but she makes the effort to concentrate, remembering the lesson Peter taught her about her Alpha spark. "_Summon the wolf inside you, let it get closer to the surface. Channel all your basic instincts."_

She thinks of her pack, the people she loves. A full moon shining brightly in a clear night sky, the feeling of running free as a wolf, dead leaves crunching under her paws and the breeze caressing her as she hunts prey. Lydia feels it, the change in her, senses becoming sharper, the power surging through her veins...

In a second, Lydia is turned, wolf and woman snarling at the unwanted people. Valack tries to reach for his robe's pocket, where she knows he keeps a dose of wolfsbane just in case, but even though he's not human, he's not a match for a wolf. Lydia catches his arm mid-air, teeth sinking into it and hot blood fills her mouth. The boy, Theo, has his claws out and pounces on her, undoubtedly intending to kill her, but she's still an Alpha and an evolved wolf, so it's easy to subdue him. Lydia grabs him by the neck with her sharp teeth, and bangs his head against the wall with colossal force.

The alarms go off.

She sees Valack lying on the floor, arm torn off at the elbow and a pool of blood spreading beneath him. Lydia turns back to her human form and approaches him. He's still alive, although his breathing is ragged and he's pale as a sheet of paper. There are sounds out in the hallway, but she's too lost in the moment to notice them. She's finally looking down on him, watching as the life slowly leaves his body. And because of this she doesn't register the sounds and smells of her pack, coming closer to her cell.

When the door opens, it's to Peter, Stiles, and Allison watching her with equally confused looks. Peter is the first to snap out of it; he takes a look around the room, and smiles. Then, his electric-blue eyes catch Lydia's now Alpha-red ones, and they nod to each other.

Lydia takes out her claws and cleanly severs Valack's head off his neck.

Allison rushes to her, and Lydia holds her tight when their bodies meet, rubbing her cheek against Allison's, scenting her. Peter is crouching beside Theo, and Lydia hears a heartbeat, but she figures he's going to be passed out for a few more hours. Stiles is rummaging through Valack's pocket, and he finds the shot of wolfsbane that the doctor was going to use on Lydia. He whistles to Peter to catch his attention, and throws it at him. The older wolf catches it deftly in one hand, and injects it into Theo's neck.

Lydia is so proud she's close to tears as they walk out of her cell and into the hallway, where she meets with Isaac, Erica, and Scott. There's blood everywhere and she sees bodies lying on the floor, most of them doctors and orderlies, but next to Erica there's a girl lying in a pool of blood, and she can see the cut off tail and the lizard-like features of a kanima, Erica's hands soaked in the scarlet liquid. The smell is too strong, and Lydia is anxious to get out of this cursed place and go somewhere safe. Derek, Boyd, and Kira come in a moment later, holding down three scared teenagers, their claws pressed against their necks as a warning lest they try to get away. Lydia feels more in control, the wolfsbane wearing off her system, and she can tell they're supernatural too. She nods to her betas and they take the teenagers away, leading the way out of Eichen House.

Stiles drives her, Peter, and Theo's unconscious body to Derek's loft. The familiar smell of pack lingering in the air makes her sigh in relief, and suddenly Lydia is getting an armful of werewolves embracing her, and she lets a couple of stray tears fall before she composes herself. The girls are talking of taking Lydia to her bed so she can get some rest, and after the whole ordeal, she doesn't protest. As she's going upstairs, she turns around to see Stiles tying Theo to a chair, thick chains made of mountain ash keeping him in place, and then doing the same with their other hostages. She smiles, and takes Allison's hand.

* * *

When Theo wakes up groggily, it's to the sight of Lydia's red eyes staring down at him. He's not gagged, so he laughs, but after a second he groans when he moves his head to the side. There are four identical holes in his neck where Lydia's canines bit into the skin as she banged his head against the wall eight hours ago.

It's the early hours of the morning, but everyone is awake, expectant. She slept off the last remnants of the wolfsbane in her body, so now Lydia feels as good as ever. She subtly sniffs the air, Theo's scent showing just a hint of nerves, which might be only curiosity, but not fear, unlike those of the other hostages. His heartbeat is slower than normal for someone his age, but she can attribute it to being out cold for several hours.

Stiles tells her about the hostages. They all attend Beacon High, being two years younger than her and most of the pack. There's a girl, Hayden, and two boys, Liam and Corey. Luckily for Lydia, Peter has already gotten some information out of them: they're all Chimeras except Liam, supernatural creatures who were made by some scientists called the Dread Doctors with parts of other creatures. Lydia nods, deep in thought, and then calmly approaches Theo.

"So that makes you a Chimera as well?" she asks, not expecting an answer. "You're working with the Dread Doctors, that's why you were with Valack in my cell. What for?"

He smirks. "Oh, Lydia, and here I thought you were smarter than that. You really need to ask that?"

She goes back to that moment, Theo and Valack observing her. He'd told Valack he had thought she would be scarier, and then the doctor had mentioned they'd been watching her for a while. Something comes to her mind right then.

"This is your pack," she says, pointing at the other kids. "And since you're not an Alpha, you need to steal the spark from someone. A prisoner would be easier, so you convinced Valack to facilitate it for you."

"I would clap if I could. Good job."

She raises an eyebrow. "But?"

"But you got the details wrong," he replies.

"Then tell me."

He doesn't say anything.

Peter comes next to her. "I don't think we're being harsh enough on him. Deaton has provided us fresh doses of wolfsbane; just say the word, sweetheart."

Lydia smiles at him, but shakes her head, putting her hand on his cheek as she scents him. Theo watches them, but Lydia doesn't let him make a comment.

"See, Theo? I can be merciful when I want to, so I'm not going to shoot you up with wolfsbane for now. Just know that I can, and I have an endless supply of it, so I'm more than willing to keep it going for as long as necessary until you give me those details. Understood?"

He nods. "Alright." His scent hasn't soured with fear, and his heartbeat is steady. "Believe it or not, my original plan wasn't going to kill you, Lydia, but the other Alpha you're keeping as the little bitch in your pack. Scott McCall."

She turns her head to watch Scott, looking uncomfortable but angry, sitting on the spiral staircase, far from everyone else.

"I have to admit that's pretty clever."

She smirks, and motions for him to keep talking.

"Anyway, the Dread Doctors convinced me otherwise. They had a deal with Dr. Valack, and if their experiments were proven to be successful, the discovery could be groundbreaking in the supernatural world."

His heart never once skipped a beat. "What discovery?"

"You are rather unique yourself, right, Lydia? A Banshee by birth, a werewolf by fate, and an Alpha by choice. In your own way, you _are_ a Chimera, except you don't have two different sets of DNA like the three of us." He looks at his pack for a moment, and then back to Lydia. "The doctors had thought of creating the strongest Chimera, and they were going to experiment on me since I was the first and only successful one, unlike Hayden and Corey here."

The silence was deafening, everyone paying attention to Theo's words. Peter breaks it by asking, "so what did you need Lydia's Alpha spark for?"

Theo regards him for a few seconds. "The doctors wanted to test what would happen if a Chimera had all their organs replaced with someone else's. And they had a theory that, being that the Chimera would be a werewolf, an Alpha spark would make them stronger and therefore the chances to succeed would be increased."

"Valack had come to them with a theory of his own: he had experimented on an Alpha werewolf who was also an incubus, and he'd found that the person who had killed him had become stronger compared to those who'd killed an Alpha who was just a normal werewolf. He could find an Alpha who wasn't just a werewolf but something else too, again, and see if their power could be transferred to someone else by stealing the Alpha spark from them without actually killing them so they could be one of the Chimera's betas later."

"So what, the doctors wanted to see if _you_ could become a _Banshee_?" asks Stiles, giggling at the thought.

"The more, the better. Banshees are quite rare. It was worth the shot, although it was risky."

"Valack did electroshock therapy with me," says Lydia, and everyone's eyes go wide since she hadn't said a word about what had happened to her at Eichen House.

"I don't know, but I guess he was trying to drain out your Alpha spark through the electricity. The Dread Doctors use it for their experiments too," Theo tells her, and she can hear he's telling the truth.

Lydia needs some time to think about all this new information, so she gestures for Peter to follow her upstairs. Every room in Derek's loft is soundproof thanks to Deaton and his runes, so when Peter closes the door, the conversation stays just between them.

"Tell me what you think," she says as she sits on the bed.

"Well, he wasn't lying."

"Yeah, I don't know what would be worse. Valack is dead, but the Dread Doctors are still out there. Sooner or later they'll find out Theo and his pack are gone."

Peter nods, his brow furrowed in thought. Then he says, "the pack is big and strong, our Alpha even more so. If the time comes when we have to fight them, we'll do it, as we've always done. For now, there's only one decision you can make."

"What?" she asks, confused.

"If you can trust the other kids or not. Theo is too involved with the Dread Doctors, but he's not an Alpha. You can take his pack from under him, as you did with Scott. In my opinion, they can be tamed. They're just kids after all, I bet they can't even be in control during the full moon yet. They do what Theo and the doctors say because they're scared, nothing more than that."

She ponders his words, and they make sense. She knows she can't trust Theo, has known it since he came into her cell back at Eichen House, and with all the things he'd told her...

Lydia knows what she has to do.

* * *

"I have to report to them. Believe me, they're gonna know if I die, and they'll come for you!"

"I'll take my chances."

Theo is being restrained between Derek and Peter, and a few feet away there's Allison with her bow and arrow drawn just in case. Lydia can smell now Theo's scent, acrid with desperation. He calls for his pack to do something, but the three kids stay rooted where they are, watching him solemnly. Still, Lydia thinks she can see the faint tug of a smile on Liam.

Lydia looks into Theo's clear blue eyes as her claws sink deep into the soft flesh of his neck and she tears it off in one swift motion. Sticky hot blood runs through her fingers, and she sighs, her wolf roaring inside her at the power that action entails.

Kira hands her a handkerchief to wipe off her hands as she watches the boys dragging Theo's body out of the loft, followed by a trail of blood still flowing out of the mortal wound. Lydia looks back to where the three kids are, and they get on their knees in front of her.

"Do you swear to obey your Alpha, respect her, and be loyal to her and the pack?"

"Yes, I do," they answer as a perfect choir.

"Good. Erica?"

"Yes, Alpha mine?" the blonde's tone is playful, and it makes Lydia smirk.

"Take Hayden upstairs and housebreak her, please. Take all the time you need with her."

"Of course," she says, and takes Hayden's hand in hers, leading her merrily up the staircase.

Lydia walks over to where Isaac is sitting on the couch, and whispers in his ear, "I want you to do the same with Liam and Corey."

"Me?" he asks doubtingly.

"Yes, you. You can ask Stiles for help if you want, I'm sure he'll be happy to give you guys a hand."

"Or both," comments Boyd beside him, making Lydia chuckle.

"Indeed."


	2. A/N

  * [This](https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/789255903426650581/) is how I imagine Lydia as a wolf. IRL the Red Wolf is near extinction, but let's suppose that's also the case in the Teen Wolf universe and it makes her quite special.

  * Not to get Doylist on main but I'm gonna try to explain some things about this AU in case someone has any doubts. First, I've finished watching TW season 5 only last night because after watching season 4, I started to lose interest in this show. One of the inconsistencies in my fic is that Valack actually drilled a hole into Lydia's head to amplify her Banshee powers. Since I didn't know this before I wrote this fic, my explanation is that Valack didn't want to do this, but only steal Lydia's powers through electroshock therapy.

  * Mason is not the Last Chimera in this AU, and I'm not writing the whole Beast plot, but _maybe _I'll include him as Liam's best friend in another fic. Theo is the first and only successful Chimera, and that's why the Dread Doctors wanted to experiment on him and make him a _super _Chimera (also let's suppose that male Banshees are actually a thing lmao).

  * Liam is a werewolf and in Theo's pack basically because I needed another character and I completely forgot about Josh the Eel guy (I had to Google this). In this AU, Liam obviously wasn't bitten by Scott.

That's it. _Please, please, _let me know if you liked this fic in the comments, it helps me a lot to write faster because motivation. And you can also give me prompts or tell me about things you'd like to read about in this AU, I will gladly write about any kink honestly. I've tried to correct any spelling mistakes but English is not my native language and I still struggle a bit, so let me know if you see any too.

Thank you!!!


End file.
